A Day in the Life of the Strawhats
by pervertmonster
Summary: Hello! This is my first story and it's just as the title suggests, a regular day in the life of the Strawhats. This takes place post-timeskip and before the Punk Hazard arc. Just a little warning, the characters may be a bit OOC. No pairings, or at least, I'm not trying for any
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is pervertmonster here with my first story! It's pretty much just a short story with the chapters being focused on various characters. I hope you enjoy, and if the characters are a bit OOC, that's just my inexperience!

I also don't own One Piece as that belongs to Eiichiro Oda!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon on the sea.

The Thousand Sunny was drifting lazily along as its captain, Monkey D. Luffy could be heard on the deck along with his doctor, Tony Tony Chopper, and his sniper, Ussop.

They were currently playing a game that Ussop had conjured up with rules that Luffy was unable to understand.

As they were playing, they had an observer by the name of Nico Robin, Luffy's archaeologist. She watched with a small smile while lounging on a lawn chair and a book in her hand that was currently disregarded.

She watched their game and silently noted that though Luffy was losing by a large margin against Ussop and Chopper, he was preventing them from being able to obtain victory against him.

She laughed a little. Her captain would never give up easily, even if it was a small game such as this.

Robin could hear some confrontation in the background. Sanji, Luffy's cook, was exclaiming his love for her beauty earlier before the game had begun. She managed to provide him with something to do by requesting a large semi-sweet cake and coffee.

Sanji had taken her order with his full attention, and had set out to prepare the treat. He knew that Robin wouldn't be able to eat a large cake, but who was he to question his lovely Robin-chwan, which is something Robin had counted on. The cake wasn't really meant to be for her, so it didn't really matter.

Robin had surmised that Sanji had come across Zoro, Luffy's swordsman, and was engaged in a fight with him. These fights amused her at times, but they got too intense at times and would threaten the environment. That would make Franky enraged, thus making her wait longer for the treats.

She considered herself a patient woman, but it wouldn't fit her plans as she watched Ussop gain some ground in the game. He was beginning to anticipate Luffy's moves and while Luffy could use his haki to stop Ussop's advance, he wouldn't go that far for a game he didn't comprehend.

Robin formed an hand with an eye on it near the Dining Hall's window to peer in and see what was causing the commotion. While being wrong in her initial assumption, she was pleased to see that it wasn't another romp between the swordsman and the cook.

Nami, Luffy's navigator, was punishing Brook, Luffy's musician, for saying something offensive. The beating appeared to be more severe than usual, so Robin guessed that Brook had asked Nami for money, possibly just to see her reaction to such a question.

She wondered if they would be able to resurrect Brook if he was smashed into powder, but she was glad to see that Sanji was almost finished. Robin allowed a small frown to adorn her face, but she felt relieved inside. If Brook had asked to see Nami's panties, there was a possibility that Sanji would join in harming Brook for asking such a question.

Sanji had just finished her request and was coming out of the kitchen. Robin smiled. She wondered how Sanji would react if she were to give the players the cake?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter I wrote! Just a warning, this story will have little to no action in it as I'm just getting a feel for writing at the moment

I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Chopper had just finished the exhausting game that he and his friends played. Luffy really didn't understand the rules, but it was fun playing with him as always.

They were just lying on the ground as Sanji suddenly burst through the door from the dining hall with a cake (covered with hearts) and a cup of coffee.

Luffy could be heard lick his lips and yell that he wanted some too.

Sanji stopped for just a moment to tell Luffy that it was for Robin and that he eats too much.

Chopper thought the cake looked tasty and he and Ussop joined Luffy in his protest for something to eat. Sanji had set the goodies on the table next to Robin and he told them they had lunch a while ago before they had started their game.

Looking over at Luffy, Chopper saw that he looked crestfallen. He always wondered if Luffy ate so much because his body just stretched, or that Luffy really did need to eat more as he was such an active person. Not to mention that he was always the one with the worse injuries after a tough fight.

Chopper also wondered how Luffy's body worked, but seeing as how strange devil fruits made their users, and Luffy's weird understanding on how his own body worked, Chopper decided to leave it be.

Just as Sanji rejected their proposal of making more food for them, Robin had asked if the three would join her.

Chopper let out a cry of happiness. He knew that Robin was really nice as he went to sit near her location.

Luffy let out a woop of joy as he took some of the cake, with his hands of course.

Sanji, despondent from Robin giving away his expression of love, was really mad at Luffy's manners and kicked his head into the gound.

Chopper thought he looked really scary and decided to cower away from Sanji with Ussop.

Sanji told them that he would get them some plates and stormed off quickly before Luffy repeated his actions.

Chopper just stared in horror at Luffy's body and waited for Sanji to come back with the plates.

He glanced at Robin and she gave him a soft smile. This calmed him down a bit. Robin was someone he felt close to, and not just as a friend. She would dote on him a lot and would talk to him for lengthy periods of time. He could describe their relationship as mother-and-son, but he considered Dr. Kureha as his mother.

Sanji arrived and set the plates out and served the cake.

Chopper was surprised to notice that Luffy was suddenly next to him with a plate of cake in hand and was close to finishing the cake. He took a plate and tasted the cake. It was just as he expected, tasty


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again everyone! Thanks for reading the story! I've posted another story called "A Different Take", which I'll try to put more actioney kinda things in it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Ussop sighed as Sanji finished serving the cake. He quickly took the cake that was after Chopper's as he knew Luffy would finish his fast. Sanji knew this as well and prevented Luffy from trying to eat the cake that was yet to be served.

Luffy complained that he was still hungry after he was finished and Ussop watched as Sanji scowled, but still cut a generous amount of cake for Luffy to devour. Luffy shouted his thanks and got to work eating.

Ussop surveyed the area, a skill that he had as a coward and one he refined on the Boin Archipelago. He had known that Robin had been watching them. She tended to do that, as it was her nature to watch her surroundings as well.

He also knew that Zoro was in the Observation room, taking his afternoon-evening nap after working out.

Luffy was in bliss as he gobbled up the cake he was just handed. Ussop was a bit envious as he knew his captain could eat as much as he want and he would go back to his skinny self.

Chopper appeared to be just as happy as Luffy was because he loved sweets, even though it was semi-sweet.

Ussop tasted the cake and relished the fact they had a really great cook. He may have been hot headed, and aggressive, and he kicked them a lot...

He shook his head to rid himself of this train of thought. He tended to over think things and be the negative member of the crew.

Being with his family made him really happy. He missed the games they played and the good food they could eat. Not to mention the safety the three monsters on board provided.

Robin only took a few bites of cake, Ussop noticed. She was the one that ordered it, but to only take a few bites? He didn't have to wonder why as he noticed that Robin was feeding both Luffy and Chopper with her ability. She really was motherly kind of person, and Luffy kinda counted as a kid.

She saw him looking at him and smiled. He smiled back as he thought she was much kinder than another woman on board, who probably would have charged him for the cake.

Ussop thought back to the past, though Robin could be kind, she could also be very scary. She manipulated Sanji into making a cake without any fuss to feed them.

Though they had eaten so much, the cake being finished by Chopper and Luffy, the continued begging from Luffy got on Sanji's nerves.

Sanji could appear terrifying at times, but Ussop knew it was all a ruse. Sanji would always cringe his eye whenever he could hear Luffy's stomach growling. Which was sad, because Luffy's stomach growled all the time.

He was also very nice, Ussop thought. Sanji would kick him and Chopper with much less strength he did for Luffy, and if that wasn't a fine example of kindness, he would give them treats from time to time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I just noticed that the title of the story is "The Day in the Life of the Strawhats"! A bit of a typo there, but it's not that bad. Here's another chapter for you all to read! Sanji is really hard to write, but then again, everyone is kinda hard to write for me.

I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda

* * *

Sanji just put his fingers to his temples. He really did like his shitty gomu captain, as well as Chopper and Ussop, but he was deeply saddened that Robin-chwan had practically given the cake to the three idiots.

He had poured his heart and soul into that cake, just to see it devoured by the beast with the abyss for a stomach.

The cake was being eaten though, and he was praised for how good it was, so it didn't seem to be that bad to Sanji.

That was one thing he liked about these three. They wouldn't leave a single bit of food left and he was always told that he was s great cook.

In a way, he thanked whatever deity had allowed him this experience. Not only was he allowed to live his dream and search for All-Blue with his family, he was also away from that horrible Momoiro island.

He gasped and sputtered as he got on his knees and attempted to hold himself up with his hands. He didn't know where that thought had come from, but it was supposed to be something he had banished from his memory.

The land of terror, otherwise known as Momoiro Island, home of the Kamabakka kingdom. Hell!

He managed to regain some composure and realized that Luffy was laughing at him. That shitty gomu!

He didn't realize how nightmarish these past two years had been for him!

All Sanji could think of was how much he wanted to hit his captain, but Luffy kept dodging every kick.

Sanji sighed. Realizing that trying to hit Luffy was pointless, he began to pick the plates up. Before he left, he told Luffy that if he caught something, he would cook it.

Sanji entered the Dining Hall, a woop from Luffy following him.

He saw Nami sitting down reading a paper they had picked up from a News Coo they had encountered earlier. Brook was currently sitting down drinking some tea Sanji had made for him before he left.

After putting the plates away he then made a new dessert he had thought Nami should try. He had asked if he could use one of her oranges and she reluctantly allowed him to. After tasting the desert, she told Sanji that she was impressed. Sanji had been filled with glee and spun into the kitchen. He had been too giddy to notice Brook ask Nami for money.

Nami had delivered swift and furious wrath upon Brook, but her heart really wasn't in it. Money wasn't much trouble nowadays, since they've been attacked by many pirates and marines.

Brook stumbled into the kitchen asking for some milk, which Sanji delivered. Drinking it up, Brook said something about milk being good for bones and started laughing. Long ago, Sanji had just decided to not ask certain crew members how their bodies worked. Luffy ate meat and got better, and Brook drank milk and was good as new.

Figuring some music would help calm Nami down, Brook started to play some calm relaxing mood music. Sanji listened as well. Brook truly was a good musician. He already forgave him for angering Nami. Though Brook was lucky he hadn't asked to see her panties. Sanji would have still been kicking his boney ass.

Sanji was glad he had suggested Luffy fish for something. That way, he wouldn't be trying to steal more food. Even though Sanji had a lock, Luffy still managed to get some food out. Not much, but enough to anger Sanji.

He sat down next to Nami while they both listened to Brook. Different dishes to make out of Seakings floated through his mind. He was grateful to Luffy for making him mad. Thinking about that dreadful place "that will not be thought of" screwed Sanji up, and Luffy brought him out of that.

He would continue to repay Luffy by cooking something extra delicious if he caught something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's an update for "A Day in the life of the Strawhats"! I've been working harder on "A Different Take", but I haven't forgotten about this one! I swear!**

**I do not own One Piece as that belongs to Toei and Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

Nami was just reclining on the Dining Hall couch while looking at some fish Ussop had caught the day before.

She was kinda glad Luffy had not fished anything up yet. He seemed to catch the biggest seakings around.

It was his talent for getting in the most trouble he could, she supposed.

Luffy was such a handful at times and he made her do so much work, but she was fine with it.

Rather, she was used to it by now.

It was a blessing that Ussop and Chopper were playing with him, as he would have been in the Dining Hall begging for food if he wasn't preoccupied.

She got up from her comfortable position and exited the room.

She heard Brook stop playing, as there would be no one else in the room without her.

If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't ask to see her panties.

She was now on the deck of Sunny.

She thought it was weird, as something seemed a bit different.

Using her excellent observational skills, she noticed the gigantic seaking that had towered over Sunny.

Needless to say, Nami was horrified.

She sighed, after she gained her composure. She was much too used to all of this now.

Nami watched as Luffy finished it with one punch.

At least we won't have to worry about feeding Luffy,

For a day.

Seriously, he could eat all the whole seaking and still want more.

He often demonstrated this in the past.

She noticed the peanut galler for Luffy.

Chopper and Ussop, as well as Robin cheered him on as he defeated the seaking. Robin had expressed her enthusiasm silently.

Ussop and Luffy soon attached the seaking's corpse to Sunny so Sanji could cook it later.

She saw the combined celebratory cheer of victory from the three and smiled.

She wouldn't have to worry about the weather, even though New World weather was very unpredictable.

There would be no danger as long as she had her family with her.

* * *

**Short author's note! Be sure to let me know what you think if you want to say something!**


End file.
